violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
NICKI MINAJ AND QUEEN WATEVRA WA’NABI THOTIANA RAP BATTLE
Nicki: Today, me and Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi are going to do a Thotiana rap battle. Queen: And we will do it in the Violette1st Residence! Violette: Why here? William: To keep this cringy fanfic Violette1st-related! Nicki: I will go first. Uh, ayo, I been a bad bitch, cockiana (Cockiana) And I'm still winnin', Pacquiana (Pacquiana) Percocets, popiana, killin' everybody beat Thank you, next, Ariana (Ariana) You gon' have to give me topiana (Topiana) If you tryna get some sloppiana (Sloppiana) I call my opps Oppiana (Oppiana) Then shut down Yves Saint, Lauriana (Lauriana) I don't want you on my page, blockiana (Blockiana) Flow tailor made, like Teyana (Like Teyana) They copyin' my style, copiana Roger that, over copiana Benihana to Katana, bitch, I been a Donna He screamin' my government: O-Onika Tanya You look like Nicki now, still you tacky-ana To keep it 100, bitch you wacky-ana In the hood like Kiana, or a Tatiana Immigrant from Trinidad, rep Americana I'm 'bout to shut it down at Met Galiana You peanut head bitches is always jellyana I'm 'bout to get a ring in my bellyana Tattoo my man name, then give him some Beckyana (Beckyana) 85, comma, plus three zeros (Three zeros) Plus another comma plus three zeros (Three zeros) Then add a dot (Dot) Bop a dot dot, bop a dot dot doh Been at the top Before this song came out, bitch you been a thot (Been a thot) Bust down, Barbiana, bust down, Barbiana (Barbiana) Then back that shit up (That shit up) On the gang, then back that shit up (That shit up) On the mags, then back that shit up (That shit up) Bust down, Barbiana, bust down (Bust down) Then pick that shit up (That shit up) On the gang, Barbiana (Barbiana) Bust down, bust down, Barbiana (Barbiana) William: WOW!!! THAT WAS AWESOME!!! Violette: Nicki you almost set the house on fire with your song! Queen: Okay! Let me try! Cardi, Cardiana (Cardiana) I was home with my kid, mommiana (Mommiana) Real bitch, I don't be with all that drama (Nah) Mindin’ my business, I'm unbothered (I'm unbothered, yeah) I ain’t draggin', I'm lit (Like a tit) Fuck clappin' back, bitch, I'm clappin' on the dick (On the dick) Bust it, bust it, I'm a savage (I'm a savage) Bitch, throw it back like a 10-Year Challenge (Woo!) Take him to the crib, then I push him on the sofa (Sofa) Have his breath smellin’ like pussy and mimosa (Ah, ah, ah) Uh, we ain’t finished, tell him beat it up (Beat it up) And if the pussy stop breathin', give it CPR (CPR) It’s so tight, he think he slipped in my butt (Slipped in my butt) I don't swallow Plan B, I just swallow the nut (Uh, nasty) Pussy dope, I'm the dope dealer And if your pussy good, shouldn't have to maintain a broke nigga (Broke nigga) Real shit, real life Everybody gang bangin’, know they ain't real, right (Yeah, right now) Since I came in the game, been a real one (Real one) And ain't shit changed, bitch, I'm still one (Ah) Uh, all facts, no cap (No cap) Daddy, how you like that? (Like that?) Uh, ain't got no time for no subliminals After awhile, bitch bein' petty just means you miserable (Facts) Uh, yeah, straight lame (Straight lame) My pussy a bustdown, your's plain jane (Bust it) I make him go insane, I fuck him with my red flag on And when I cum, I say gang (On the gang) William: You just said Cardi B’s verse! Bianca: And it doesn’t fit the catchy pop music I like! Queen: Oh yeah? I was born to flex (Yes) Diamonds on my neck I like boardin' jets, I like mornin' sex (Woo) But nothing in this world that I like more than checks (Money) All I really wanna see is the (Money) I don't really need the D, I need the (Money) All a bad bitch need is the (Money flow) I got bands in the coupe (Coupe) Bustin' out the roof I got bands in the coupe (Coupe) Touch me, I'll shoot (Bow) Shake a lil ass (Money) Get a little bag and take it to the store (Store, money) Get a little cash (Money) Shake it real fast and get a little more (Money) I got bands in the coupe (Coupe) Bustin' out the roof I got bands in the coupe (Brrr) Bustin' out the roof (Cardi) William: Why are you quoting so much Cardi B? Violette: And Money is her worst song! Queen: I like Cardi! Bianca: THAT IS IT!!! Bianca destroys Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi Violette: BIANCA!!! Finn: Bianca why did you do that? Bianca: Crying ALL SHE WANTS TO DO IS SING CARDI B AND I HATE HER MORE THAN NICKI MINAJ’S PLASTIC BUTT!!! Nicki: Excuse me? Violette: YOU ALL LEAVE!!! THIS IS A DISASTER!!! Everyone leaves Category:Fanfic